Shufflebot
by carcar2110
Summary: A shuffle challenge for the WALL-E fandom. Excuse the crappy writing. Teen JUST in case.


**Alright, so I've jumped on the shuffle bandwagon, just like some other people on here. They're awful, it's late at night, I had no ideas, and yet, it was one of the funnest writing things I've ever done! I'm also going to do a music meme on DeviantArt with the same songs, just for fun. And I'll probably do a few more of these in the near future. They are so fun! Anyways, if I do a dA one, I'll link it here. Enjoy, however crappy they may be!**

**PS: I know I did 11, but I just thought that I would do an extra one to make up for the crap that had accumulated in the other stories.**

**1. Bad Day – Barenaked Ladies**

The clouds covered the sky completely, and the darkness enveloped WALL-E. He sighed his little robotic sigh, and rolled down the ramp of his truck.

He hadn't had such a good day. Once again, he was completely alone. No one else around him to talk to, to interact with, to maybe, and dare he think this, _love._ He had never experienced love firsthand, but he knew what it was from his viewings of _Hello Dolly_. It seemed pleasant. And he wanted to experience it so badly that it almost hurt. Every day, though, he had to be reminded that he most likely would never get to experience that one emotion he yearned for.

Because, like he had been for the past seven centuries, he was alone.

**2. You Can't Do That – The Beatles**

The little yellow robot followed her around once more. EVE groaned inside. She could always expect to see him there, following her while she went about her duties. He would just follow and watch, and she was mad that he wasn't following his directive, whatever it was. She knew that robots weren't supposed to do that – ignoring one's directive was one of the worst things that a robot could do.

But mostly, she was jealous of him and his abilities to do whatever he wanted to. She wished she could do that also.

**3. Strawberry Fields Forever – The Beatles**

It had been about a year since the inhabitants of the Axiom had returned to the planet that had, 700 years ago, been their home. They had settled in quite well, and there were obvious signs of vegetation around. The plan was working. All the people would spend their days outside, taking care of the plants, growing the food that would let them survive for years to come.

A few of them had been out taking care of the plants, when they saw a new plant that they had never seen before. A little, squat green plant with a red bud hanging off of it. They had never seen anything like it. They tasted it, and it tasted like something they'd had in a cup on the ship, but this tasted much better. What was it they'd had? A… strawberry milkshake? Yes, that was it. So this thing must be a strawberry.

This was the first obvious sign of natural vegetation since the first plant had been found a year previously. It meant that finally the earth was repairing itself.

**4. I'll cry instead – The Beatles**

EVE flew across the landscape, carrying the damaged shell of WALL-E in her fins. Opening his truck, she frantically grabbed the spare parts, trying to repair him. Finally, she blew a hole in the roof. Then it was the moment of truth. To see whether or not he would power up. Whether or not she would ever hear his squeaky voice ever again. She knew that if she never did, she wouldn't be able to carry on.

**5. The Long and Winding Road**

They 'walked', side by side, hand in hand, down the gravel road that had been made by the robots for travel. EVE's clean white fin, clasped with WALL-E's dirty, rusty fingers. Two polar opposites, yet somehow they'd attracted. But it had not been an easy feat. They had almost lost each other, a few times. It had been a long road to get to where they had finally gotten, but eventually, they made it. For the rest of eternity, until their circuits gave up and their parts wore out, they would be together. WALL-E and EVE. EVE and WALL-E. Together, at last.

**6. Wrap Your Arms Around Me – Barenaked Ladies**

The first night after they had come back from the Axiom was a long one. EVE was constantly watching WALL-E, making sure that his newly replaced spare parts wouldn't revert and go back to the way they had been before, turning him back into that emotionless, empty shell of her lover. She would be heartbroken if it happened for a second time. Eventually, though, she determined that he was going to be fine, that he was back for good.

"Ee-vah," WALL-E said, looking up at her from his place beside her. She looked at him, acknowledging that she had heard him. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her over to sit in front of his makeshift TV, popping in _Hello Dolly_. _'It only takes a moment' _began to play, and he held her hands in his once more, twirling around the truck with her. They danced until the song ended, and then they sat, once more, together on the floor of his truck. WALL-E eventually fell asleep, and EVE stayed with him, finally going offline with her arms wrapped around his cubed form.

**7. Stomach VS Heart – Barenaked Ladies**

WALL-E brought the immobile EVE up onto the roof of his truck, hoping that maybe it would do something. Maybe she just needed a recharge. He waited there all day, having a gut feeling that he should be doing his work, cubing trash. But instead, he was following his heart and taking care of EVE.

Sitting up on top of the roof of that truck, it was the first time that WALL-E finally admitted to himself that he was truly in love with her. And now, there was no going back.

**8. Wishing – Barenaked Ladies**

The BnL ships were burning behind them, and WALL-E was trying his best to communicate with the sleek white probe in front of him. This was where he wished that he had been built with a speaking feature, but as a garbage compacter, his manufacturers must not have thought it to be absolutely necessary to have perfect vocals. In the years to come, his speech would evolve, and he would get better at communicating. But if he had one wish, it would be to be able to have the skills to communicate completely with EVE, so then they could finally know exactly what the other was trying to say.

**9. Popular – The Veronicas**

The ship released a pod, reaching out with a thin arm and punching a few buttons on the pod, opening it and releasing a white egg from in it, which opened up. It turned out to be another robot. WALL-E was startled. He hadn't had anyone else near him for centuries. He was intimidated at first by the new-looking, sleek pod. Something about it entranced him, and he couldn't take his eyes off it. He didn't know what it was, but there was something.

**10. Upside Down – Barenaked Ladies**

It had never been the same since they had met. They both knew that their lives would never be the same anyways. Their lives had been turned upside down and inside out, totally different from what they had been before. But, surprisingly, it didn't change for the worse. On the contrary, it changed for the better. For much better. WALL-E had finally found his companion, the one he had longed for for centuries, and EVE had finally been set free, finally gaining a personality of her own. She had never thought that would happen in her existence. But it did, and both were finally what they had each wanted – happy.

**11. Angry People**

The ship was quiet. The captain was asleep below. The Lido Deck was closed. All the inhabitants of the Axiom were asleep. All but one.

Auto stayed up late into the night, punching in keys and putting in co-ordinates for the ship. Constantly, he was always making sure that the ship made its way farther away from Earth. He didn't want to go back.

It wasn't that the Earth was a bad place. It was probably lovely enough. It also wasn't that he didn't want to go there. He was just afraid. Afraid that, if they made it back to Earth, he would just be forgotten, left alone on the Axiom while everyone else did their own thing on the planet. He didn't want that.

Some may call it selfish. Auto just called it need.

**If you've read this far, I applaud you! You actually waded through the crap and toughed it out until the end! Yay for you, you get a cookie! XD Anyways, sorry for those, they might be bad, but I had so much fun that I don't really care. I'll do another one in the next week or two, so look out for that! And please review, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside! ^_^**

**Carly**


End file.
